


Ghosts of Lovers Past

by Lupinewings



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Angst, Heartache, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupinewings/pseuds/Lupinewings
Summary: The vaccine is made and the world tries to recover. When the virus alters again, only one place is spared--Greenridge, Murphy's town and people. Delta team has to convince Murphy to help once more. Which may be far harder than anyone realizes, especially when old heartaches run fresh for everyone, especially Murphy and 10K.





	1. Chapter 1

“Warren!” 10K hugged his former leader tightly. She embraced him hard, smiling.

“Don’t you look good, baby boy,” She smiled wider. “How are you?”

Good, I’m good.” 10K gestured to his fire. “I have extra fish…”

“Thanks, 10K. I was looking for you.”

“I guessed that. Not many people stopping by for a chat. Except Doc.”

“Yeah, I’m still shocked that skinny buzzard is hanging on.” Her voice held only affection. She sat and 10K handed her some fish and roots. “Thank you.” They ate in companionable silence.

“So what’s going on? 10K asked.

“First, I’m sorry about Red.”

“Thanks. She’s happier in Pacifica. And I’m ok.”

“All right.” Warren stared at the flames. “Pacifica’s infected.”

10K jerked. “I thought it was all under control, the new procedures…”

Warren shook her head. “George told me a month ago.” She sighed. “That means the only uninfected area is…”

“Greenridge,” 10K finished. “Murphy and his people.”

“You got it.”

10K studied her, poked the fire. “You’re going after him,” he stated quietly.

“Have to. Sun Mei said he holds a clue.  We sent messages but well…” She shrugged. “Let’s say Murphy said no.”

“What happened?”

“First group came back and told us he refused. Second group came back with warnings not to ask again. Third group came back, all with bite marks.” 10K flinched. “Since he knows me, I volunteered to go. It’ll be me, a small group of people. Addy, Doc.”

10K’s eyes widened in surprise. “You’re collecting the team?”

“Operation Bite mark rides again. We have more people this time, soldiers, you know.”

“This doesn’t sound diplomatic, Warren.”

“It is Murphy.”

10K sighed, shook his head. “He’ll never agree. He’s already did that lab stint.”

“He did. I still need to talk to him.” She sipped her drink, looked at him. “Could use a sharpshooter.”

10K’s heart thundered. “No,” he quickly said. “Sorry but I can’t see him again.”

“Just think about it for the night,” Warren urged. “I want you to meet the whole group, listen to our plan. You know Murphy better than anyone.”

“It’s been over a year.”

“I know.”

10K swallowed hard. Warren squeezed his hand. “You know he’s going to say no,” 10K warned.

“I have to see him, at least. I even miss him, pain in the ass that he was.”

10K gulped again. Warren flinched at the pain in his face, the shame.  A crack of twigs and 10K snatched his rifle, looked around. “Easy,” came a voice. “It’s just me.”  A husky man walked forward into the firelight.

“I told you to wait, Steele.” Warren didn’t try to hide her annoyance. 10K needed her gentle touch, not Steele’s demands.

“We need to move out,” Steele said. He glanced at 10K. “Henry Steele. You must be 10K.”

“Yeah. These are the people, Warren?”

“Yes.”

“Murphy will laugh in your face.” 10K shook his head. “He’ll never agree.”

“I’m sure he’ll listen to reason. We need help.”

10K snorted. “You have no idea.” Emotion roiled through him. He felt nauseous, the previously tasty fish now threatening to crawl back up his throat.

“Hey, hey, 10K.” Warren touched his arm. “It’s all right.”

The bite on his wrist, the one on his neck throbbed with his heart. For a moment, 10K felt Murphy beside him, touching him. Then he shook himself.

“I won’t promise anything,” he heard himself saying. “But I’ll at least go with you part way and hear your plan.”

“That’s fair,” Warren said.

“Great! Let’s head out.”

10K gathered his gear, stuffing his backpack full. Warren buried his campfire. In the small truck, he sat in the back, stared at the stars. Murphy. Again. He had no idea what he’d do if he ever saw Murphy.

_Yes I do. I’d apologize._

_Murphy, I am so sorry._


	2. Chapter 2

“Mr. Murphy?”

Murphy turned his head as Wesson and Jan entered. “Yes?”

“Pacifica’s infection rate is increasing.” 

“Virus is mutating quick,” Murphy mused. “What do our agents say?”

“They’re nervous, said they’re OK. George is holding the community together.” 

“Good for her. Tell them to keep us updated. Jan, all the new weaponry in place?”

Jan’s eyes gleamed. “Yes, sir. And we’ve moved more ammunition into more caches like you suggested. We’ve rounded up a few more zs but put them into the holding areas.” Her short, compact form practically quivered with excitement.

“Good.” Murphy rubbed his eyes. “How are the new recruits?”

Eager,” Wesson stated. He smiled, reminding Murphy pf Warren.

“Do we have the reports?” Wesson handed Murphy a file folder. “OK, you two go relax. It’s been a long day and more are coming.” Murphy didn’t miss the subtle look Wesson gave him. He ignored it, however. The handsome man had been an enjoyable time but Murphy didn’t get romantically entangled. Not with anyone. A few quick rolls in the hay, yes, but Murphy’s rules were air tight. The person had to come on to him, had to realize it was only for sex, and no one slept in Murphy’s bed or room. Ever.  He cared for Wesson, for many people, but no one was getting into his heart again, not romantically. If worst came to worst, he’d do with his imagination and trusty hands.

He read through the file, nearly bolting from his chair when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Damn it, Hawkins!”

“Get to bed.”

Murphy frowned but the thin veterinarian simply stared at him. As the medical leader--and one of Murphy’s earliest supporters, she knew him pretty well. Not like the team but close. Murphy stood up, stretched. They paced to his rooms in silence,. She squeezed his shoulder and left with a soft good night. Murphy locked his door, changed into pajama bottoms, and slowly paced the room. His king sized bed beckoned him but he walked to the windows first. Large windows overlooked his domain, moonlight battling with town lights. Murphy liked running water and power, smiled at the extent of his empire. “Hard work pays off,” he mumbled. He glanced at the door connecting his room to the one beside it.

He pressed on it and it swung open, revealed a room in shadows. Murphy flicked on a lamp, the soft yellow glow highlighting and deepening the shadows rather than eliminating them He inhaled deeply. Even after a year, he faintly smelled 10K. Murphy drifted around the room. Not a shrine--10K’s clothes laid neatly folded in the trunk where Murphy had placed them, a thin blanket covered the otherwise bare mattress and the pillows had been put away as well. The curtains, soft grey, still hung and the few books 10K read sat on the bookcase along with a worn backpack Murphy couldn’t seem to toss. Dust on the bookcase made Murphy frown. “I need to dust again,” he said. No one ever came in here save him. His rooms were his, this one especially. None of his people dared enter and most stayed from this wing entirely. Murphy took his clothes to be cleaned but he cleaned his area--all this was his and his alone.

He sat on the bed, stared out the windows. Dull pain throbbed behind his eyes, ran down his chest. Images of the past filled his mind, echoes of happiness. Gently Murphy traced a pattern on the blanket. Maybe..

Murphy stood, shook himself. “No maybes,” he said aloud. He walked back to his room, where 10K and he been so happy--at least he had. He opened his closet, ran his hands over the soft shirt. Time to review it again, remind himself. Like poking a finger into a still hurting wound, he had to dig. It might make sense someday. At least, it might scar over. He’d spent weeks making the shirt for Thomas, a special gift. Once he’d spotted the silk in a discard fabric store, all he thought of was Thomas’ eyes. At the time, he thought he could make a simple shirt for Thomas, something to match and show off his eyes. Sometimes he still felt the needle pricking his fingers. Now, however, he was glad Thomas had never seen it--each time he looked at it, it seemed coarser, rougher, awkwardly made. Obviously hand sewn, his stitches looked clumsier to his eyes each time and did the shoulder raise a little more on one side? He’d tried so hard but he wasn’t a tailor. Thomas would have probably broken out laughing. He stroked the soft fabric. He should have known better. Studying it, it seemed less than color of Thomas’ eyes more and more. Murphy didn’t dare look at the leather gloves he’d tried to make. He’d practiced but leather was hard and stitching difficult and that didn’t even include his attempt at dyeing the leather. “I should burn it all,” he mumbled, closing the door. He kept it for a reason, he told himself. To remind him how stupid he’d been, how he couldn’t sew, a silly shirt and awkward gloves weren’t proper gifts and that some things weren’t meant for him.

Thoroughly depressed, Murphy shut the door and went to bed.

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Doc grabbed 10K, hugged him hard. “You look good!” he exclaimed. 10K grinned at his friend.

“Thanks. You too.” Doc's grey beard and hair hung neater than before and his trusty hammers tucked into a decorated belt. He almost seemed younger than before, eyes bright. Love and affection filled his face as he hugged 10K again.

“Teams all together. That’s great. Delta rides again!”

10K grinned. “Where’s Addy?”

“Here.” Addy ran to 10K, hugged him. 10K leaned close into the arms of his ‘big sister’. “Here we are again,” she said. “Chasing Murphy. We should just change our names to that.”

10K and Doc grinned. The four sat together, talking happily. Warren’s chest warmed--her people together again made her feel hopeful.  “So what are we doing?” 10K asked her finally. “You said you had a plan.”

“Well, we have offers for Murphy and his people. I mean, they’ve been isolated, so we’re bringing promises of tech and more supplies. I hope that’ll help. Add in regular communications with Pacifica and other towns...10K, what is it?”

“I don’t think that’ll help a lot,” 10K said hesitantly. “Greenridge is pretty self sufficient.”

“Steele has other offers. We’re along to simply see what Murphy wants, what the town needs. To talk to him. After all, we’re the ones who know him best.”

“Have you seen him lately?” 10K asked. Warren shook her head, looking rueful. 

“Been busy. Addy and I have been assisting the other communities. I think we all thought once the vaccine was made, we’d easily go Pre Z. We were wrong. I’m glad we have a little bit of a government but well, the cure didn’t help like we thought it would. It didn’t fix the world.”

“Could have told you that,” Doc chuckled. He looked at 10K. “Sorry, kid. I haven’t been to Greenridge in over a year.”

“No one’s talked to Murphy?” 10K blurted.

Embarrassment, shame filled everyone’s face. Warren looked around. “Yeah, not a good look for us,” she admitted. “10K, not to be an ass, you and Murphy--you two ok?” 

10K looked at his boots, bit his lip. “All right then,” Addy said. 

“Sorry, kid,” Doc said.

“Sorry,” Warren agreed.

“Murphy won’t be easy to talk to but he’ll listen,” Doc said. 

“He’ll hate Steele,” 10K warned.

“I know. We’ll keep Steele calm,” Warren sighed.

The team clung together. As they travelled, Warren noted 10K seemed very nervous with the armed soldiers. “They’re supposed to be impressive,” Warren said to him.”A honor guard of sorts.”

“Murphy won’t take it that way.”

“Again. That’s what we’re here for.” She eyed him. “Thanks for coming along.” He shrugged. “10K, are you all right?”

“I don’t know how smart this is, going for Murphy like this.”

Warren nodded. “I get it.” She crossed her arms, stared at the skyline. “So the break up was bad, huh?”

10K flushed. “Nothing I’m proud of,” he mumbled.

“Can I ask…” 

“I left. That’s it.”  Warren blinked. 10K gazed at her, squirmed in the silence. “I just woke up, grabbed some stuff, and walked away,” he said quietly. “I couldn’t say why. I mean, Murph and I were good together, I just wanted to...I don’t know.”

“So no yelling, no fight, you just left?”

10K nodded. “I was alone a few months, found Red, we were together for a few months. She liked Pacifica, I didn’t want to live there. Red and I argued but we had good times.”

10K looked away at the bafflement in Warren’s eyes. “I’m sorry,” she said quietly.

“So am I,” 10K said. He inhaled. “Maybe that’s why I’m here. To make sure he’s all right. I’m sure he is,” he stated. “One thing Murphy does is adapt. And he’s got lots of people.”

Warren hugged him close. "So do you."

The sadness in his eyes nearly broke her.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

“Murphy?”

Murphy turned around, looked at Reed and Wesson. “Yes?”

“Group in the forest.”

“Gather the council, get Jan, and meet me in the chambers.”

In the chambers, Murphy turned his attention to May, the grey haired scout. She quickly described the people, the group size, and what she observed. “Jan, the weapons hidden?”

“Everything is good.”

“Keep them ready. Make sure the outside buildings are ready for guests.” Murphy sensed thrills of excitement from his people. “Let’s go see who is at our door.”

Warren drove the lead truck on the rough road, cursing under her breath. “The others behind us?” she asked.

“They’re ok,” Addy said. “Ow! Murph needs a a grader.”

“It’ll smooth out,” 10K said. The road evened and trees dwindled to large fields. Deer fled and the road curved to a tall iron gate. Several people, garbed in sleek black, stood near a small structure. Both trucks stopped. One of the guards strode over.

“We’re looking for Murphy,” Warren said.

“Who are you?” she asked.

“We’re from Pacifica and Newmerica.”

She frowned, called over another guard. After a few moments, she turned back to Warren. “We haven’t heard of anyone supposed to be here.”

“Tell Murphy Warren is here. He knows me.”

“Mr. Murphy is the leader here. He’s busy.”

“Please,” Warren sighed.

“We’ll send word. I can take you to the waiting area.” She jerked her head and the other guard jogged away. “Please exit the vehicles and come with me.”

They were led to a large airy pavilion. The guard stood aside, watching the group with curious eyes. Steele stepped over to Warren. “Is that what I think it is?” he asked in a low tone. Everyone looked. In a nearby field, two horses plowed the field, their driver chatting to the animals. 

“What?” Doc asked.

“They’re using horses.”

Addy stared at him. “And?”

Steele sneered. “Primitive.”

“People have been using horses to plow for centuries,” Warren said.

“Not since the 1930s,” Steele said.

“Well, there was the apocalypse,” Doc pointed out.

“Are those buffalo?” Steele blurted. Everyone looked. Heavy bison did roam across the opposite hill. Steele looked at the guard. “Buffalo?”

“American bison,” she corrected. “They hang out near here.” She turned her head at the sound of braying. “Donkeys too.”

“Is there a place I could wash my hands?” Warren asked.

“Pump is there,” the woman said, pointing to a large outdoor hand pump. “Outhouse is over there.”

"Sweet god,” Steele muttered. Warren glanced at 10K. His expression consisted of bafflement and wonder.  “Is Murphy on the way?” Steele asked.

“I wouldn’t know yet,” the guard said. “When my colleague returns, he’ll tell me.”

“Don’t you have a phone, an intercom?” Addy asked.

“We’re not wealthy or close to a lot of power,” the guard pointed out.

10K’s eyes narrowed and Warren stepped close to him. 10K pulled his hood lower. Doc leaned close. “10K?”

“Something’s off,’’10K whispered. "Greenridge isn't like this."

“Well, it is Murphy.”

Thudding and a rider appeared. “Mr. Murphy will see you,” a young woman said, looking at Warren.  Her gaze flicked over the group. “You can see him in the brick building by the wall. No weapons allowed. And he said he’ll see Warren and her people.” She looked at Steele. “No soldiers.”

The team and Steele followed the horse after handing their weapons to the guard. 10K reluctantly handed over his beloved rifle. “We’ll get it back,” Addie promised. 

“Yeah, well.” 10K nervously looked around.

“You okay?” Warren asked.

“I don’t know,” 10K muttered.

“I thought you all knew Murphy,” Steele said. “Do you have problems with Murphy?”

“We all have history with Murphy, Steele, I told you that. Good and bad. You should thank your stars we’re here. Murphy wouldn’t have seen just you.” Warren glared at the man until he looked away.

The small brick house stood dwarfed by a huge wall. “Hell,” Doc whistled. “That took time.”  Guards flanked the door and the woman who’d been on the horse gestured them into the building. An airy foyer led to two arched doors which she pulled open. 

“Mr. Murphy?”

“Come in,” a voice called.  10K’s heart banged in his chest.  Warren eagerly moved forward into a library. “Murphy?”

Murphy sat at an elegant desk, clad in a black silk shirt and dark linen pants. “Hello, Roberta.” He stood up.

Warren stared. “You’re red,” she blurted.

“Chemical attack,” he calmly said. His lips curved and he smiled. “You look good.”

She swept forward, embraced him. “God, Murphy. You look like Lucifer.”

“Been called worse.”

Her arms tightened and they pressed close.  “Come on, see the others.”

Doc hugged him enthusiastically. “Good to see you, man.” Murphy squeezed him hard. Addy shook her head at him. 

“Still Murphy.”

“Hello, Addy.” He gingerly reached out, touched her shoulder.

“Nice place.”

“It works.”

His gaze shifted and he spotted 10K. 10K swallowed, shoved back his hood. HIs whole body ached with tension. 

“Hi, Murphy.”

The red  face turned  an odd pink white and the strange greyish mottled eyes filled with emotion. 10K remembered Murphy being stabbed and shocked and the same look covered his face. Heart beats later, Murphy smiled, a huge, artificial smile, and reached out to slap 10K gently on the back. 

“10K! Aren’t you a sight! Haven’t seen you in a while.” He then turned to Steele. “Who are you?”

“Henry Steele.”

“I’m Murphy. And what do you want?” Murphy walked to his desk. “It must be somewhat important for you to gather up Delta team.”

“Hey, we wanted to see you,” Doc exclaimed.

“Really? I must have missed all your visits and calls.” Bitterness coated his words. 

10K’s head buzzed. He’d expected a lot--rage, yelling, hugs, maybe even a punch but Murphy simply smiled at him? Ignored him? Murphy sat down, gestured to chairs around the room. Steele glanced at Warren. “You know why we’re here,” she said, sitting down.

“It certainly isn’t about what three other delegations have asked because I think it’s clear what my answer is.” Murphy stared at Warren. “You have your vaccine.”

“The virus has mutated. Only Greenridge is uninfected,” Steele stated.

“Not our problem.”

“You did leave the lab early,” Steele said.

“You had the vaccine. I left because I had other things to do.”

“Murphy, I’m sorry. You’re needed again. Sun Mei thinks…”

“Sun Mei isn’t part of this,” Murphy interrupted. The door opened and a man came in with a cart of food and drinks. “Thank you, Jason.” He took a drink from the cart. Jason offered drinks and sandwiches to the others, eyeing 10K hard. 10K tried not to squirm. 

“We’re not here empty handed,” Steele said. “We can offer a lot. Tractors, plumbing, indoor bathrooms.” Murphy tilted his head. “We have trade agreements we can offer.”

10K inwardly groaned. Murphy smiled sharply, sipped his drink. He reached down, pulled out bulging folder. “You mean like these?” he calmly asked. “I have no interest in working with you.”

Steele reddened as the others looked at him.  “I’m not those people,” he stated. “I’ll make sure our promises are kept.”

“Tell Newmerica no.”

“Mr. Murphy, I don’t think you get it,” Steele started. “You possibly hold the cure. “

“Hope for all humanity,” Murphy chuckled. “And a grateful world will remember me, right?”

“Of course! “

“Why didn’t they remember the first time?” Murphy sipped his drink. “I didn’t see any outpouring of thanks for me or my people then. No.”  He looked at everyone. “It’s good to see you all. We have some rooms. Stay a day or so. We’ll talk again, have dinner tonight. Go relax, rest. Rebecca will show you the rooms. Don’t go past the city walls--we can tour tomorrow. I'll see you at dinner.” Murphy stood up and left.

Murphy walked swiftly to his rooms after a few curt orders to his people. There he leaned against a wall, stood there trembling. How could he come back, just say hi as if nothing had happened? How could he look so at ease after tearing Murphy’s heart from his chest? How could he still make every fiber of Murphy’s body cry for him? Murphy inhaled, walked to his closet, looked again at the shirt.

It did match his eyes.

Murphy punched the wall until his knuckles bled. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. 5

Steele’s head twisted so he could look at all of Delta. “What the fuck was that?” he sputtered.

“That was Murphy,” Warren sighed. She rubbed her temples. “This is not going to be easy.”

“He and the blends have been neglected,” Doc said. “I know some--a lot-- of the agreements weren’t fulfilled.”

“That’s not the issue,” Steele said. “He’s needed.”

“He said no,” 10K said.

“The human race is at stake!”

“It was before too,” Addy said. “We can talk to him but you try forcing him, this whole community will rise up.”

“And hit us with bows and arrows? We need him.”

“Look, let’s just relax,” Warren said. “We have a little time.”

A throat cleared and an older woman stood in the doorway. She led them to rooms that were small but clean. “The bathrooms work,” she said. “I’ll come get you in a few hours for dinner.” She left with a rather cold look at 10K.

“Everyone go relax, rest up.” Warren walked into her room. Addy followed her and Doc grabbed 10K. After a few moments, Addy and Warren hurried into the room where Doc and 10K were standing. “10K?” Warren questioned.

“Greenridge isn’t like this,” 10K said. “We have--had power, vehicles. Running water. Murphy has several engineers here. I don’t get what could have happened.” He inhaled. “And he’s acting weird.  I mean, even for him. He barely looked at us.”

“He’s pouting,” Addy stated.

“No, he’s more hurt than anything,” Doc disagreed. “He’s angry. Can’t blame him.” He looked at 10K. “And seeing you threw him for a loop.”

10K nodded. “And then he ignored me,” he muttered.

“10K, you think you can get into town?”

10K’s eyes widened. “I know--knew it well.”

“Take Doc, do a quick scout and meet us at dinner.” Warren looked closely at 10K. “Did you know he was red?”

10K nodded. “I was here when it happened.”

Addy snorted. “Warn us next time.” 10K smiled.

“All right.”

“Be careful,” Warren warned.

10K and Doc slipped off. “Quick question, kid,” Doc started. “Why are you and Murphy on the outs?

10K hunched. “You know he bit me twice, yeah?”

“To save you.”

“ Yes. Did he ever control me? I know he can’t do it now--couldn’t since I almost died and he bit me again--but--I don’t know, Doc.I started to get dreams, he started not telling me all he was doing .”

“You though he was cheating?”

“God, no. He loved me. I know that. It’s just--one time I was in the woods and it was so peaceful. So--I left one night. I needed to figure out what was going on.” 10K swallowed. “I shouldn’t have just left--I should have talked to him but I didn’t. I ran and then I met Red and ..” He lifted his shoulders. “I can’t give you just why I left.” He inhaled. “I came along because I need to apologize. And because he’ll kill Steele.” 10K looked over his shoulder at Doc, eyes wide and skin so pale Doc thought he might faint. “I really thought he--might have--missed me. He ignored me, barely even acknowledged me.”

Doc hugged 10K hard. “He was totally stunned by you. I’ve only seen Murphy look like that when someone shot him.”

“Maybe.”

10K led Doc to a sewer grate. “I hope you’re kidding,” Doc sighed.

‘It’s sealed and locked. Come on.”

On the third try, 10K found an open sewer and they hurried inside. To Doc’s surprise, the sewer was actually an old service tunnel. Dim lights glowed. “Well, there is power,” Doc muttered. 10K nodded, led the way. The tunnel sloped downward, opened to a huge circular room with several doors as well as the tunnel continuing past the doors. 10K blinked, went to a door and fussed with it. “Locked,” he muttered.

“So’s this one,” Doc said. He pulled out a piece of wire and fiddled with the lock. 10K watched as the door opened and Doc cautiously looked. “Holy cats!”

Guns lined the walls, shelves of ammunition neatly underneath the racks. 10K opened his door after some trouble to find more weapons. “If all these rooms are weapon caches, what is Murphy planning?” Doc blurted.

10K ignored him, looked behind them. “Run,” he yelled as the sound of Zs filled the tunnel. “Now!”

Doc grabbed a machete and 10K a sword and they ran as dozens of Zs ran after them. 10K pounded down the tunnel, reaching back to grab Doc several times. He spotted an old door, wrenched it open. With a screech of metal, the door open. Stench almost rolled from it. “Found the sewer,” 10K shouted. He yanked Doc in behind him and they closed the door.

They slogged through the fetid slop until Doc spied an opening to the surface. The two squeezed through the narrow opening to emerge on a clean, paved street. “I think I’m going to throw up,” 10K mumbled.

“Hang on, kid, we got to the other side. This is nice!”  
“We worked hard on it,” 10K said wistfully. “Seriously, Doc, I have to get new clothes.” Doc nodded. Brown and green ichor clung to them, hair, skin, clothes, and as it dried, Doc felt as if it was becoming a shell. Like a disgusting candy coating on ice cream, he mused. Or like an insect’s exoskeleton.

“Well, it’s your city.”

“Let’s go to my room. I left clothes here.”

Doc paused. “Ah, you do realize Murphy may have gotten rid of them?”

10K snorted. “Murphy dump clothes?”

“He may be a clotheshorse but--never mind.” Doc inwardly hoped Murphy hadn’t put another person in 10K’s room. He didn’t mention it--it was already messy enough. 10K and he slunk around a corner and Doc noted it seemed fairly empty. 10K hurried to a shed, waved to Doc. 10K lifted a few loose floorboards and opened a trap door. “What in the world…?”

“Tunnels through the Greenridge. We thought it up as protection.” 10K swallowed. “And hopefully we can outrun the Zs.”

“He zombie trapped them?”

“Greenridge’s residents are immune to Zs, remember?”

“Damn apocalypse.”

“They track a lot by scent.  We stink, so that’ll help.”

“Murphy tunneled under the town.”

“Some were already existing. We ran powerlines, pipes through them.”

Lights lined the tunnels, faint but enough so the two could seen the floor and pipes. Large canisters lined the ceiling. “Canisters?”

“Tear gas,” 10K whispered. “Murphy got the idea from some place called Alcatraz.”

“”Oh, crap. Hate to see what else he dreamed up.” Doc walked a few feet. “Tear gas? Where did he get tear gas?!”

“Old military bases, ammo dumps. Murphy has scavengers. Hate to see what he’s got in a year.”  10K led the way to a well hidden ladder. “This should be the building our rooms are in.” The ladder opened to a garage. “Look out for guards,” 10K muttered. “This building houses any number of people.”

“Old apartment building?”

“I think. Or old hotel.”

Old or not, the building echoed emptily although it gleamed. 10K pointed to a door. “Leads to washers for all the clothes. And sewing areas.”

“Let’s grab some clothes,” Doc whispered.

“We need showers,” 10K reminded. “And there are people in there.”  He frowned. “We should climb the elevator shaft.”

“Whatever you say,” Doc sighed.

The heavy duty elevator gleamed as well. 10K ignored it, started op a set of rungs in the side of the shaft. “It doesn’t work?’ Doc asked.

“It work but it’s loud.”

They climbed around four stories, Doc guessed. “Murphy likes the top floor,” 10K murmured. He smiled a little. “So do I.”

The hallway smelled faintly of cleaner. Honey colored wood gleamed and 10K touched the wall gingerly. He hurried to an unmarked old door. Doc spied the keypad lock and his eyebrows raised. “Son of a----he changed the code.” 10K muttered. Then 10K pressed a few buttons and grinned as the door unlatched. “But not the override code.”

Doc hurried after 10K. He closed the door and gazed at the room. “Oh,” 10K whispered. “It’s different.”

A luxurious bed dominated the room, draped in a red comforter. Pale green curtains rested against cream walls and the curtains matched a lush, circular rug. Books filled a small bookcase, a nightstand, a lamp and three doors. “Bathroom, closet, my room,” 10K said. He looked at the walls. “It was blue before, he had some pictures. A TV.”

“It is a bit bare.”

10K walked to his room. Doc tailed along. “It’s all gone,” 10K blurted, opening the closet. “There’s no clothes anywhere!”

“Calm down.”

“There’s nothing!”

“Isn’t that your backpack?”

10K nodded. “Got rid of everything but a few books and my backpack.” He inhaled.

“Let’s get a shower and clean up. We’ll raid Murphy’s closet.”

“I’m not wearing his underwear.”

They stripped, wrapping the clothes in a ragged looking sheet Doc found. They took a long time getting clean. Each showered twice, scrubbed themselves until the fetid odors vanished. As Doc combed his beard and 10K dried his hair with a towel, neither heard footfalls.

“Freeze!”

Both men whirled. “Beth?” 10K blurted, wrapping the towel around his waist. His cheeks reddened. A young woman held a gun on them, eyes rounding when she spotted 10K.

“10K? What…”

“It’s ok,” Doc said. “We’re friends of Murphy!”

She snorted. “I know 10K, mister.”

“We needed to clean up,” 10K said. “I came to get clothes.”

“He’ll kill me, Oh, my god.”

“”Naw, Murphy wouldn’t do that,” Doc assured her. “I’m Doc. Murphy will be fine.”

“How’d you find us?” 10K asked, tightening the towel.

“I heard water running. The laundry isn’t running today.”

“But there are other apartments…”

She shook her head. “You’re an idiot, 10K. No one lives in this building but Murphy now.”

“What?”

“The bottom two floors are offices and laundry in the basement. The top two floors are Mr. Murphy’s. No one comes here without being invited.” She gulped. “He’s going to send me away. God damn you, 10K! Why did you break in here? I’m dead!”

“Easy,” Doc said. “Can we put our arms down? We can help. We’ll dress, make sure Murphy doesn’t know.”

“Are you joking?” Beth asked.

“Beth, we’ll clean up here. Get us boots while we dress,” 10K said. “Murphy won’t know.”

“You have no idea,” Beth said. She holstered her handgun. “Shit! Give me your sizes.”

She darted off and Doc opened Murphy’s closet. 10K glanced around, noted red brown flecks on the wall. He touched them curiously then turned as Doc began talking. “I’m taking something from the back,” he said, muffled by clothes. “He won’t recognize them.”

“I hope not. “

Doc found black pants for both of them, socks, and grabbed a red shirt for himself. “Here.” He tossed 10K a blue shirt. “Try that.”

“Silk?” 10K looked dubious. He slid the shirt on, smoothed it with his hands. “It’s too small for Murphy.”

“Looks good on you, matches your eyes.” Doc stood behind 10K, brushed his shoulder. “Fits really well.”

“Pants are too long.”

“Tuck them into these.” Beth hurried in with boots for them. Doc didn’t need to tuck his in but 10K happily did so. “I haven’t seen Mr. Murphy wear those shirts so hopefully he won’t recognize them.” She looked around the room. “It’s much more basic than I thought it would be.”

“You’ve been in here before.”

“Not since it was painted. Mr. Murphy doesn’t allow anyone in here.”

10K looked at the closet. “Murphy is wearing black?”

“Mr. Murphy wears black, grey, or navy. Pretty much that’s it.” She inhaled. “He has some colored shirts.” She grabbed the sheet wrapped clothing. “Get out. I need to get this burned and tidy up in here.”

“Beth, I’m sorry,”10K lamely said.

Damp eyes turned to him. “Just get out,” she hollowly said. “Hop in the wagon with the spotted ponies. It'll take you towards the gate. Hop out. Hide under the stuff.”

10K awkwardly twisted his hands. Doc touched his elbow and they left. A small cart stood nearby, two spotted ponies standing calmly. 10K frowned thoughtfully. “Come on.”

They crept into the small wagon. A few minutes later, someone emerged and the cart jolted forward and they rode it to the gate. After it exited, they went a few yards then slipped off. “Let’s get to the dinner.”

Easy to find--people roamed near a large building. 10K and Doc hurried inside. They saw Warren and Steele, chatting to a bored looking Murphy. The smell of booze and food filled the room. “Be cool,” Doc said.

Addy walked over. “You two look good,” she said.

“Hungry,” 10K said.

She smiled. They headed towards Warren and Murphy. Murphy turned his head as they neared.

His face turned ash grey. He stood, stared at 10K, and silence fell over the room. 10K twitched, glanced at Doc back to Murphy. Murphy’s face contorted, pain and for a moment, all 10K could feel was despair. Then Murphy stepped forward, boots clicking.

“Take it off,” Choked, rage filled words. His oddly colored eyes blazed.

“What?”

“Take. It. Off.” Murphy’s sides heaved. “How dare you invade MY rooms?”

“I needed clean clothes!”

“Ungrateful, selfish...Take off that shirt!”

10K furiously yanked off the shirt, tossed it on the floor. “Have it! It’s not like it’d fit you anyway!”

“It’s a shirt, Murphy,” Warren tried to soothe. He wheeled on her and in the unnatural silence, 10K saw people moving, spreading around the room.

“It’s my place, my people! You come without invitation and you sneak into my home!”  Murphy stopped, inhaled, wiped the specks of spittle from his lips. “Jan, have whatever guard was at my place in my office in an hour. Wesson, Hines, get 10K and Doc some different clothes.” Murphy bent down, picked up the blue shirt. He cradled it in his arms almost as if it was a child, agony in his face. “Reed, have the dinner continue. ”

“Murphy, come on,” Doc blurted. Murphy glared at him. “We didn’t hurt anyone or anything. 10K needed to see his room.”

“10K doesn’t have a room,” Murphy spat. “He lost that when he walked out.”

“Don’t punish anyone because I pissed you off,” 10K said.

“Don’t tell me how to run my people!”

He walked off, clutching the shirt. A remote piece of 10K noted Murphy’s ass looked good in the dark suit. The other parts were wondering what the hell just happened.

Murphy stalked to his rooms. His people fled from him. Murphy rarely raged. This was different and no one wanted to be near him. Murphy stepped inside his rooms, looked around. Clean, tidy, smelling of incense. Subtly different. Murphy yanked out a hanger, carefully hung the shirt. He stroked the sleeve. _Thomas looked good in it. Of course, Thomas could look good in a potato sack._ Tremors racked his body. Who had told Thomas to wear this shirt? Of all the shirts, why this one? How did they know? Only one other person knew he made this shirt and no one knew it was for 10K. How much had Doc and 10K laughed? Did they giggle over the thought of him trying to sew? DId Thomas roll his eyes at Murphy’s pathetic attempt at thoughtfulness?

“Murphy?” A voice through the door.

“Go away!”

“I’m leaving drinks here.”

Footsteps as the speaker left. Hawkins, Murphy guessed. He sank onto his bed.

He’d worked so hard building Greenridge. He’d wanted his companions to be part of it. 10K had been a part of so much and then he disappeared. Murphy inhaled.

One thing at a time. He opened his door, grabbed the bottle of Scotch and drank deeply.

In the dining area, everyone looked at 10K and Doc. Hines, a stocky, kindly looking woman, took them aside, brought them shirts. “I’m Greta,” she said to Doc. “I’m the tailor here. Hello, 10K.”

“Thanks,” Doc said.

“Thank you,” 10K muttered.

Excellent food but awkward dinner. The team ate, trying small talk. Wesson and Jan left and returned. 10K finished his plate. “I have to talk to Murphy,” he muttered. Doc looked at him.

“Beth?”

“Yeah, I can’t let him punish her.”

“I’ll go with you.”

“Are you kidding?” Steele whispered harshly. “You two fuckups may have cost us everything!”

“Too bad,” Doc said. “Come on, kid.”

Wesson intercepted them. “I want to talk to Jan,” 10K said. Wesson narrowed his eyes, beckoned Jan over.

“What?” Jan asked.

“I want to talk to Murphy when he meets with the guard. “

“No.”

“The guard didn’t know I was around.”

“Exactly why she’ll be punished.”

“That’s not right,” 10K ground out. “No one should be punished because of a mistake.”

“She failed in her job,” Jan said crisply.

“She helped us,” Doc said. “We asked.”

“Exactly. She helped you.”

“She’s my friend,” 10K said. “We worked together, Jan, she doesn’t deserve this.”

“We didn’t deserve what you did but oh, well.”

10K jerked. He’d well, not forgotten but hadn’t thought  about what the other people at Greenridge might feel. He’d been one of the town and now he was a pariah. He bit his lip, shame running through him. “I had to leave.”

The sneers made him inwardly flinch. Had Murphy made them hate him? Or was this a result of him running? For the millionth time, 10K wished he would have talked to Murphy before he ran off. They maybe could have figured things out.

“Let us talk to Murphy,” Doc insisted.

“Mr. Murphy can choose himself whether to talk to you and he said no.”

10K frowned. Steven?” came a voice.

Doc turned around. “Aylla! What in the world?” Doc moved quickly to hug the Native American woman. She hugged back, gestured to 10K.

“Come with me and I’ll tell you,” she said. “10K?”

I need to…” 10K sighed at Aylla’s look. “OK.”

They joined Warren, Addy, and Steele. “You better explain all this,” Steele snapped at Warren as they headed to their rooms.

“Calm down,” Warren said. “We have history with Murphy. 10K and he were together and well, it ended.”

“Murphy’s gay?”

“Murphy’s Murphy,” Addy stated. “He’s not fussy.”

“He’s not a slut,” 10K snapped.

“Doesn’t matter,” Steele said. “You know this town? Why didn’t you speak up?!”  
10K glared at him. “Because Murphy isn’t some trophy or item to be won.”

“He’s a waiting vaccine,” Steele responded.

“Aylla, why are you here?” Doc interrupted.

“Two of our people are here. I came to get them. They don’t want to leave ,” Aylla explained. “They believe they owe Murphy a debt. Also, I’m trying to work out an agreement with Murphy.” She sighed. “He’s a little close minded to that.”

“What? Why?” Doc demanded.

“Because the tribe and Greenridge had an agreement before,” 10K said. “When we asked for help, the tribe refused.”

“10K is right, we failed. So now I’m here to try to convince Murphy. “Aylla spread her hands. “And take our people back. Murphy’s people saved their lives but we need them.”

“Is he holding them?” Warren asked.

“I don’t think so.  I think they’re feeling obligated.” She shrugged. “He mentioned making people work for their saving but he said my people can leave. They want to stay.”

“Work for their saving?” Steele blurted.

“You’ll have to ask Murphy about that,” Aylla said.

“He has slaves,” Steele said disgustedly.

“No,” 10K denied.

“These people know what he can do. They come to him,” Aylla said.

“He can mentally order them to stay,” Steele snapped. “Still think he’s not a monster?”

“He’s not,” Warren stated. “He’s just a man.”

“Who is losing his mind! He flipped out over a shirt!”

“Really, he flipped out over us invading his privacy,” Doc corrected.

“And did you learn anything on your little escapade?’ Steele demanded.

“The town is clean,” Doc said. “Well, except for the sewers.”

Steele’s eyes gleamed. “They always forget the sewers,” he murmured.

“The sewers are full,” 10K said.

“My men aren’t afraid of a little stink.”

“Full of Zs,” 10K retorted. “These people don’t worry about the Zs. We do.”

“He’s zombie proofing the tunnels?” Warren asked.

“Yes. Greenridge is protected.” 10K looked at Warren. “I have to go. I have to stop him from punishing Beth.”

“The guard,” Doc added.

“Do you think he’s going to listen to his ex?” Steele snorted.

“You have no idea what Murphy and I are,” 10K snapped.

“I can guess. Hell, I’ll talk to my people. I can find someone , I’m sure. Especially since he’s not choosy.”

“Do you think you can tempt him?” Ady demanded.

“You even said he’s easy.”

“Do you think you can find a person willing to go with him?” Aylla asked, a weird smile on her face.

“To save people? Hell, any of my people will hold their nose and bang him. They have families.”

“Oh my god,” Warren groaned.

“He’s not going to give up everything for a simple fuck,” Addy stated.

“I’m going to see Murphy,” 10K snapped.

“How will you get in?” Steele demanded.

“I lived here. I know people.”

“Be careful, 10K,” Warren warned.

“I’ll go with him,” Doc said.

“And me,” Aylla offered.

“Can you get in?” Warren asked Aylla.

“We have a place near the gates. Murphy doesn’t let people into the town unless they’re residents.”

“I know him,” 10K said. “He won’t hurt me. No matter how pissed he is.”

Warren studied him a long time. “He’s not the same as he was, 10K,” she said softly. “And I’m not talking about the skin color.”  



	6. 6

10K, Aylla, and Doc headed for the gate. Guards watched them. 10K walked to one. “Let me in, Tracy,” he said. “I need to speak to Murphy.”

“Go away, traitor.”

10K’s jaw tightened. “Please,” he calmly said. 

“No.”

10K inhaled, looked at another guard, “Paul, I need in.”

“Murphy knows us,” Doc added. “And Aylla needs her people.”

“We’ll send someone for your people,” Tracy said. "Although, they're our people now."

"They're not," Aylla said hotly.

“I need to help Beth,” 10K snapped.

Paul stepped over to him. “You did enough,” he hissed. 

“She can’t be thrown out,” 10K said. “Murphy needs to know that.”

“She’s not,” another guard said. 

“Micki,” Paul said in clear disapproval.

Micki, lean and tall with deep brown eyes, stared at Paul. “10K can know Beth will be ok,” she said. “10K, Mr. Murphy simply assigned Beth to Z care duties.”

“He can’t!” 10K looked at Paul. “She’s petrified of Zs close up. They ripped apart her parents in front of her! She’s been Z phobic for years. That’s why she’s always guarded inside the walls!”

“Aw, little girl has to grow up,” Tracy mocked. “She’s vaccinated!”

10K ground his teeth. “She’ll be fine,” Paul said.

“It’s not _right_. Look, let me talk to Murphy.”

“No,” Paul said.

“What is your issue?” 10K demanded. “Murphy will talk to me.”

“At the moment,” a rumble came. “I don’t want to talk to anyone.”

Murphy strolled forward, sending the guards to their post with one look. “You will have time on the tour tomorrow,” Murphy continued. “I’ll be around.” He looked at Aylla. “I’ve told you your people could go. They don’t want to. I expect you to leave within three days. I’m tired of you being around.  Leave with Steele and his group.”

10K scanned Murphy for any type of warmth. The older man ignored him, not even looking in his direction. “Murphy, we got to talk,” Doc said.

“We have to do nothing,”  Murphy didn’t look at Doc either. 

“You can’t put Beth on Z care.”

Murphy turned his head slightly. “My people, my choice.”

“It’ll break her. Murphy, come on,” 10K pleaded.

“Go away, all of you. You weary me.”

He turned and 10K smelled Scotch. It wasn’t unusual--Murphy liked to drink and 10K often joined him when they’d been together but rarely had it been enough to be smelled from a few feet away. Murphy looked like himself but 10K noted lines around his eyes and mouth. “I’m sorry about the stupid shirt,” 10K snapped out. Murphy glanced at him, face disinterested but 10K sensed hurt. 10K shut his mouth hard. 

“Murphy!” Murphy sighed dramatically, turned around as Warren stalked over. “Why is Cooper here?”

Murphy blinked. “He works for me,” he responded. “My people and I saved him.”

“Let him go.”

“He needed my help. I helped. He’s returning the favor.”

Warren pushed past Doc, stood in Murphy’s face. “He leaves with us.”

10K didn’t miss the guards moving, guns coming out along with the glint of other weapons. “Ah, chief?” Doc nervously said.

Murphy held up his hand, his people stilling, staring at Warren. “I owe you nothing,” he coolly said. “Cooper helps me out. He’s grateful for what we did.”

Warren made a move as if to grab Murphy then stopped as people tensed. “Let him go, Murphy.”

“Good night.”

Murphy turned and walked off. His guards closed ranks around him. “Cooper is here,” Doc stated. “Murphy is gathering all our friends. I wonder if Skeezy and Sketchy are here too.” He glanced at Warren. “He’ll let him go.”

“We should leave,” Aylla suggested.  “Murphy’s people are devoted.”

“He doesn’t get to enslave people,” Warren snarled.

“We don’t know that he is,” Aylla said. “Come to my room.”

In her spacious rooms, the team talked. “Charging people for saving them. That’s low,” Addy said.

“He mentioned it a few times,” 10K admitted unhappily. “He didn’t like being used.”

“I don’t know if they are charged,” Aylla said. “Did Cooper say he was?”

“He said Murphy asked for his help. And he felt obligated.” Warren glanced at 10K. “Did he ever do it that you know of?”

“No. He wanted to. I need to talk to him, Warren.”

“We all need to. Aylla, any ideas?”

“On the tour. I’ll try to get him aside.”

A knock and Aylla opened the door to Greta, the tailor. “I came to see 10K, please,” she quietly said.10K immediately came forward, hope surging through him. Greta looked uncomfortable but determined. 

“What is it?”

She studied him briefly. “The shirt--I need to know. Why did you choose that one?”

10K groaned. “Really? He sent you here because of the shirt?” His shoulders sagged.

“Mr. Murphy didn’t send me anywhere. I have to know just in case he asks and because I know some things about the shirt.”

“Doc found it. Since I don’t have any clothes here anymore, I took what fit.”

“It was in the back of the closet,” Doc said. “I figured he wouldn’t recognize it.” Doc shrugged. “Surprised he did.”

“You have no idea,” Greta said, biting her lip. “I always thought it was for you, 10K but…” She sighed. “He has the worst luck.”

“Who, Murphy? He’s sitting pretty,” Addy said.

Greta shook her head. “You have no idea.” She inhaled. “So random coincidence? Wow.” 

“I need you to get me to Murphy. I need to talk to him,” 10K said quickly.

“You broke the number one rule here--no one goes to Murphy’s rooms without invitation.”

“I need to talk to him. Alone,” 10K insisted. “Please.”

“I don’t know how to do that,” Greta admitted. “Hawkins would be your best bet or Jan. I wouldn’t try Wesson.”

“Then get me in the city,” 10K pleaded.

“You do know I’m loyal to him, right? He saved my life, my father’s too. I like you , you were a friend,” she said. “But he’s the one I’ll protect.” 10K flushed. “You did leave us.”

“Please,” 10K muttered.

“We all need to see Murphy,” Warren said.

“You had a chance at dinner,” Greta said. “You can see him on the tour tomorrow.” She gestured to the hallway. “I brought all of you clean clothing. I can’t tell you anything else about the shirt but it means a lot to him.”

“What would make you tell us?” 10K asked.

“If you wear it again with his permission, I’ll tell you. It’s precious to him.” She inhaled. “And you have clothes still. Mr. Murphy locked them away.”

10K couldn’t stop the smile.

“I have to see him,” he said again. “We all do.”

“10K, I told you he’s changed,” Warren said. “We all need to see him, yes, but don’t expect miracles.”

“Did you ever think maybe you’ve changed?” Greta said softly. “Mr. Murphy has changed, we all have. He’s a good man. He tries.”

“We need his help,” Warren said. “A lot of people are counting on him. No one wants to hurt him.”

“He may be humanity’s cure,” Addy said. “Again.”

“I’m sure he’s tired of being seen as that,” Greta said. “What about him?”

“Those people need his help,” Warren said.

“Murphy is decent,” Doc added. “He’ll help.”

“I have to go,” Greta said. “You’ll see me on the tour tomorrow.”

“Greta,” 10K said. “I need to see him.”

“I can’t help you,” she said sadly. “No one is allowed in the city walls except residents.”

“Or guests,” Aylla piped up. “You can take a guest.”

“Only on approved tours. Mr. Murphy and the council are very strict on that. They have to be--too many people want to hurt Greenridge. Hurt us.”

“I know that,” 10K sighed. An odd thought struck him. “I’ll walk you back to the gate,” he said.

He walked Greta to the gate, then hurried away. Then he spun and bolted into the city. Yells followed him.  _ Murphy won’t let them hurt me. _

He zigzagged across the streets, heading for his former home.  

 

Murphy sat on the roof, watching the sky and drinking. The instant he ‘heard’ his people panicking and warning him, he groaned aloud. Of course it was Thomas. Lord knows, the man never did have a knack for patience. Biting back rage, Murphy headed downstairs, staggering just a little.

10K stood at the door, glancing over his shoulder at the oncoming residents. “What are you doing?” Murphy ground out, jaws aching with tension and rage. 

“I told you, we have to talk.”

“Arrogant…” Murphy reached out and then yanked his hands back. “Why do I need to talk to you?”

“So I can tell you I’m sorry.” 10K stared at Murphy. Murphy winced and then hissed. He mentally sent his blends away, curtly gesturing 10K inside the building. He led 10K to a conference room. 

“Talk,” Murphy ordered, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“How much have you been drinking?” 10K blurted. Murphy glared at him.  “Look, I’m worried. All right, fine. I’m sorry,” he said. “I shouldn’t have left like I did. I’m sorry, so sorry.”

Murphy blinked in surprise. Of all he expected, this wasn’t it. “What?”

“I’m sorry.” 10K swallowed hard. “I should have talked to you.”

Murphy shook his head. “What the--what are you babbling about?”

“I apologize. I was wrong.”

Murphy began trembling. “What? Why this? Why now? It’s been more than a year! What the hell are you doing?!”

“I’m apologizing! I know you’re angry, I know we’re hurt. I need to explain.”

“Go ahead, explain,” Murphy snapped. 

“I--did you ever control me?”

“What?”

  
“Did you ever control me?”

“I can’t!”

“You could for a while. Did you ever control me?”

Murphy shook himself. “What are you---”

“Honest. Be honest with me. I had dreams, vague recollections.”

Murphy clenched his hands into fists. “Is that what you think?” he growled. “I forced you to be with me?”

“Did you ever control me?”

Murphy stared at his former lover, the person who could still wound him with a glance. “Once,” he softly said. 10K stilled, eyes darkening. “And I won’t apologize. You started  having nightmares about the collector again. Maybe because you thought you saw him. Every night, you cried out. I helped you forget him--not everything but I soothed the edges.” He inhaled. “I’m not apologizing for caring.”

“You got in my head,” 10K hissed. “I wondered--I left to clear my head, to try to figure out what was going on, why I kept remembering weird things.”

“You ran,” Murphy snarled. “You left me without a word! I thought everything was fine!” He stepped back, punched a wall. “I’ve gone over EVERYTHING! What did I do, what didn’t I do, what did I not say! I looked for you for weeks!”

10K’s shoulders rose. “I know,” he whispered. “I--felt you.”

“And you left me like that? I wasn’t positive you were alive until some of my people saw you and your girlfriend at Pacifica! And what was with that? Did I treat you that bad? Did you hate me that much?”

“No! I didn’t--I don’t hate you! I planned to come back, I did! Every day I tried to think how I would explain and then, well…” 10K swallowed. “Shame, blame--I thought it had been too long. You wouldn’t let me back.”

Murphy inhaled, stared at the wall. He rubbed his hand, feeling the blood leaking. “Damn you,” he whispered. “Damn you for doing this to both of us.” He dragged his hands over his face.

“I’m sorry.” 10K touched his shoulder and Murphy drew away.

“You come back with a squad to ask for more?”

“I’m with the team but I came to apologize, that’s it. Well, I also know you want to kill Steele.”

“Like you don’t want me to help your girlfriend,” Murphy accused.

“What? Red and I aren’t together anymore. And yeah, helping Pacifica would be nice because they need help and so does the world but that’s not what I came for! I came for you.”

Murphy stared at him. “Are you doing this deliberately?” he snapped. “What the hell, Thomas? Do you know how fucking hard this is, that I had to re arrange everything because you walked out?”

“I was wrong. We could have maybe worked this out.”

Murphy laughed bitterly. “Fuck.” He inhaled, a great heave. “You couldn’t talk to me? Was life with me that shitty?”

“I loved it here. This was home.”

“Then what did I do?”

“I told you! Everything! Nothing! You went in my head! I’m sorry!”

They stared at each other, the only sound their heavy breathing and perhaps hearts breaking. Murphy’s hand dripped blood and the smell of Scotch drifted around them. 10K studied Murphy, noting the new lines in his face, the stubble goatee. Murphy suddenly spun on his heel, headed out the door. 10K followed at a distance, noting Murphy was heading to the roof. On the roof, Murphy grabbed a bottle of Scotch, drank a huge swallow. “WHat the hell,” he whispered. He stared at the dark city. No lights--he’d ordered that until the guests were gone. The stars glittered and the wind pushed at him. He heard 10K crunch across the roof. This flat part of the roof had a low wall around the edge. They'd often stargazed here. Quiet, it was a refuge for Murphy now.

A hand reached out and he passed 10K the bottle. The younger man took a long drink, handed it back. “What happened to the power?”

“A lot of changes,” Murphy said. He looked at 10K, chest tight. “Tell me why you took the shirt.”

“Seriously?” 10K scoffed. “The shirt? It’s a fricking shirt.” Murphy flinched. “Look, we needed clothes. Doc found it at the back of your closet. Said it looked good. He wanted the red. So I wore it. Why are you so freaked?”

“Who told you about it? I have lots of clothes, kid. That one is …” Murphy’s voice trailed off.

“No one told me,” 10K snapped, watching as Murphy gulped Scotch again. Murphy side eyed him then nodded. They stood silently together, Murphy turning back to stare over the houses. 10K leaned on the roof wall next to him. Murphy jerked when an arm slid around his waist. Yet he didn’t pull away and they simply stood there for long moments, 10K’s arm around Murphy’s waist, Murphy’s arm wrapped around 10K’s shoulders.

“So now what?” 10K whispered finally, words seeming to form in the air. “You and I...I mean…”

“I love you, you love me and we have no clue how to move forward or past anything.”

10K stiffened under Murphy’s arm. Murphy felt 10K turn his head.”You are awfully confident.”

“Am I wrong?”

10K twitched. “No,” he honestly replied. Murphy’s heart gave a thump, chest aching.

“And what do we do? How do we trust?” Now Murphy turned to look at 10K. 10K noted the deep lines furrowing Murphy’s brow.

“I don’t know,” 10K whispered.

Murphy actually smiled. “ I don’t know either.”

10K found himself grinning at the absurdity. “I love you,” he said. “You’re right.”

“We do need to talk but not now.” Murphy took a long drink, handed 10K the Scotch. He drank as well, feeling the amber liquid burn its way down his throat. “I’ll walk you back to the gate. And don’t burst in again, yeah?”

“Agreed.” 

Murphy stared out again over the city. 10K watched him, the emotions crossing his face. 

Murphy straightened up, 10K took his arm. “I’m not a lady,” Murphy said.

“No but you’re drunk.”

“Not even close.”

10K rolled his eyes. Murphy noted it and straightened his shoulders and 10K moved before he could think. He kissed Murphy hard and Murphy grabbed him. He dug his fingers into 10K’s hair, ran his tongue along the slick inside of 10K’s mouth. 10K leaned into the kiss, yanking Murphy close. Murphy plundered deep, feeling 10K moan against him. They broke apart panting, Murphy’s eyes glittering. “We have to wait,” he mumbled. “I--can’t think straight around you.”

“Straight isn’t what I’m looking for,” 10K quipped. Murphy blinked, gave a pealing laugh. Together they stumbled down the stairs to the ground floor and Murphy unsteadily walked him to the gate. “Tomorrow?” 10K asked quietly.

“Yes. We’ll make arrangements,” Murphy softly promised. 

10K grinned quickly and walked off. Murphy watched then went to his rooms.

He felt oddly lighter.


	7. 7

The next morning, with head throbbing and tongue like lead cotton, Murphy didn’t feel lighter. Yet, he staggered to his bathroom, showered in icy water and gulped aspirin. When he dressed and opened his door, he found more painkillers, a covered dish of simple soup and bread and a scant cup of rare coffee. “Bless you, Hawkins,” he muttered. Between the soup, alternating the coffee and ice water, and the new painkillers, he started to feel almost--well, not human but himself at least.

Dressing and shaving took a little more effort and time but he did it. He strolled out to face Jan, Hawkins, and an annoyed Wesson. “Are you all right?” Hawkins asked calmly.

“I’m fine,” Murphy said. “And no, he’s not one of us yet, no, he didn’t hurt me, and no, I didn’t sleep with him. Is your curiosity satisfied?”

Wesson looked relieved, Jan embarrassed, and Hawkins nonplussed. Murphy shook his head at all of them. “I know he hurt everyone. All we’re doing is talking. Jan, check the weapons again, move some. And Wesson, get the tour ready. Hawkins, with me.” She walked with him towards the gate. “I need someone to scout out near Pacifica and check the radio as well as any computer messages.” She nodded.

“I’ll scout the roads myself,” she said quietly.

“I don’t want…” He sighed. “Fine. And just so you know, I know 10K and I together is risky. I have no intention of changing anything until we’re sure.”

An odd smile curved her lips. “I know,” she said. 

“Good. Be careful and discrete.” She snorted at that and headed off. Murphy sighed. His people were going to make this tough.

He may have felt better had he been seen 10K’s bout of questioning.

10K hurried towards their rooms, waving as he spotted Doc. “Hey, kid, how was it?” Doc asked. “We were getting worried.”

“We’re fine. Well, not fine but we talked. He saw me and agreed to see me again.” The cool breeze blew over them both and Doc raised an eyebrow.

“Does he have more Scotch?”

10K’s face heated up. “We drank a little,” He admitted.

They walked into the building, almost got pounced on by Warren. “What’s going on?” She demanded.

“I talked to him. He’ll meet with me, ah, us again.”

“Is Beth OK?” Addy asked. 10K’s face burned redder and hotter. “You asked about your friend, right?”

“We talked,” 10K feebly said.

“Cooper? Aylla’s people? The vaccine?” Warren’s question spat out like bullets.

“I don’t know. I had to get him to listen before anything.”

Warren sighed, “10K, I get you two have issues but this trip is for the vaccine, not so you two can make up.”

“That’s why I came,” 10K retorted. “A big reason. To apologize, see if he was all right. He’ll listen to us, I promise.”

“He’s making people work for him. They choose that or they die, 10K.”

“I can’t believe that,” 10K said. “He may ask but he’s not a monster.”

“I know that,” Warren said softly. “But he’s not good either.”

“Hey! He saved everyone before,” 10K reminded. “And we were attacked even after he did that!”

“Is that the chemical attack?” Doc asked. 10K nodded. "You don't talk about that."

“It was--I try not to remember,” he mumbled. He hated the memories, the bodies stacked like cordwood, the melted skin, the screams. The impotent rage that Murphy had screamed out over the corpses, the char that clung to 10K’s hands and the stank that lasted for days. Doc touched his shoulder and he blinked. “I’m okay.”

“Did you ever find out who attacked?" Warren asked.

“We had ideas but never found them. It was really rough. That’s when Murphy’s skin changed.”

“You really think he’ll help us?’ Addy asked.

“Murphy will try,” 10K stated. “He’ll bitch and moan but he’ll try.”

“It’s something,” Warren said, clearly disapproving and disappointed. “Get some sleep.”

The next morning, all eagerly awaited the tour. Murphy didn’t disappoint. He rode to them on a glossy black horse, clad in black with a dove gray shirt. The horse pranced lightly, tossing a lean head and then stopped in front of them. Murphy dismounted and a woman strolled forward to take the horse. “Welcome,” he said expansively. “Come walk with me.”  Several of his guards followed him. 

The streets bore a smooth coat of concrete and clean houses and shops lined the curbs. Trees and planter boxes provided greenery and people bustled in and out. “We live simply,” Murphy said. “But we have the basics. Tailor, seamstress, cooks, farmers, plumbers and a few electricians. Most of us double duty--guard one night, construction worker the next.”

“And you do this as well?” Steele asked.

“I’d be a lousy leader if I didn’t. I do almost all the same work as my people. Some I’m ill suited for.” 10K side eyed Murphy. Murphy did have a lazy streak.

Murphy showed them the tiny town. The residents all nodded or gave cheery greetings but 10K felt the suspicion and hidden rage. “We grow crops, trade, scavenge, have livestock.  We even have a mill. And a library as well.” They ended the tour at the community hall, a large, graceful building that gleamed with fresh paint. “Come meet our council,” Murphy said. 

10K noted Warren smiling. Murphy liked being a showman--and he did it well. When the official meetings were over, Murphy sat down with the team and Steele alone, sipping a glass of water. “We do need your help,” Steele bluntly said. “I’ve told you our offers. We can help you and your people.”

“You have blood samples and more. I think you have enough.” 

“You’re needed.” Steele said. 

Murphy smiled tightly. ‘Murphy, man, just come for a visit,” Doc offered. “Right now, tell us about Cooper and Aylla’s people.”

“What about them?” Murphy tilted his head. “They work for me. They’re part of my town.  Cooper will finish out the year and Aylla’s people can leave whenever but want to stay.”

“You force them,” Addy said.

“I make deals. I don’t force anybody.”

“If the choice is work or die, most people are going to work,” Warren said pointedly.

“I will never let them just die. I will give care--it’s how much care do they want. If they only need food or supplies, we feed them, give supplies, let them rest a day or two and then ask for their help for a few hours then they can leave.”

“Mr. Murphy, the world needs you.”

“Mr. Steele, I said no. If you want to set up a trading agreement, we can talk. But let me make this clear--not me, none of my people are going to go to a lab for testing. The virus mutated--deal with it without us.”

“Your people deserve more than living as peasants. A tractor will do wonders.”

“My people are fine.”

“We are willing to bring you into Newmerica.”

Murphy stilled and 10K inwardly groaned. This would not be pretty.

“Bring us into Newmerica?” Murphy repeated.

“Yes. George and the rest of the government are willing to accept your people into Newmerica if you help your country,”

“Steele,” Warren warned.

“Welcome us in?  You mean, the country and government who are only alive due to myself and this team?” Murphy snapped. “How generous. My answer is no. You’re welcome to enjoy your stay here tonight. Then you can leave with all your people and stay away.” He looked at Warren. “You agreed with this?”

“You’ve done a lot, Murphy,” she said soothingly. “We do need you again, however. We let you down, I know. People need you.”

“Sorry, Warren, no!”

“You’d turn your back on your country?” Steele blustered.

“I have my own country.” Murphy stood. His eyes glittered.

"Murphy,” Doc pleaded.

“You’re welcome to visit with some of my people and we’ll have a nice supper and breakfast together,” Murphy said. He left. Radiating rage.

“Damn it, Steele,” Warren said. “I warned you not to try that. “

“We’re not going home empty handed,” Steele said. “He’s coming with us.”

“You think you can kidnap him?” Warren snapped. “These people will slaughter us.”

“They have maybe five rifles.”

10K and Doc glanced at each other, each thinking the same thing.

 _What about all the weapons underneath Greenridge?_  
  
  
  



	8. 8

Only when Steele left did Doc lean over to Warren. “They have more than five rifles,” he murmured.

“What?” she blurted.

“Doc!” 10K hissed.

“She has to know,” Doc said. “Greenridge has weapons. 10K and I found them in the service tunnels.”

“What?!” Addy exclaimed. “How many?”

10K sighed. “A lot,” he gloomily said. “Murphy has always scavenged weapons.”

“And you didn’t think this was important?” Warren demanded.

“He knows we were in the sewers. He’ll guess we found them and he most likely moved them.” 10K frowned at her.

“Damn it,” Warren signed. Her lean face crinkled with worry. “I’ll talk to Steele. He wants to give us uniform jackets for tonight anyway.”

“Uniforms?” 10K asked. “We don’t wear uniforms.”

 “It’s to make us look united and official,” Addy said, rolling her eyes. 

“He has a point. We’re here for Pacifica and Newmerica,” Warren sighed. “I’ll tell him no. 

"Murphy isn’t a fan of uniforms,"10K reminded.

“What do they look like?'' Doc asked.

“Like his soldiers. Except the jackets have the unit’s insignia on it. Newmerica’s flag with two crossed rifles.” Addy watched as  10K’s face drained of all color. 

“Blue ribbon stating We live again?” he whispered. “In latin?”

“10K?”

“They were the soldiers...that badge. Did you know?”

10K’s grey face and thin lips told everyone a nightmare had unfolded. “What soldiers?” Addy asked.

“The attack. After Murphy came home from the lab. They came wearing gas masks. They shot canisters into the village and gas sprayed out. Whitish gas spread everywhere. ⅓ of our people died instantly, convulsing. Murphy’s skin turned red. More died after a few days of their skin rotting. We burned all the corpses. It lasted over a week, the fire I mean. At night you could see the fire smoldering.” 10K swallowed hard. “All we knew they wore the badges.”

Warren stepped forward, placed her hands on 10K’s hunching shoulders. “I didn’t know. Neither did Doc or Addy. I swear it.” 10K studied her, looked at Doc and Addy. He nodded slowly.

“The people here don’t trust strangers for good reason,” Doc said.

“I know Steele has been part of Newmerica’s armed forces but I have no idea if he participated or even knows of this 10K.” Warren drew her brows together, tried to ignore the iciness in her chest. “⅓?”

“More.” 10K straightened , looking around at everyone. “That’s when Murphy really started collecting weapons and building up the walls.” 

“I’ll talk to Steele. 10K, can you get us a radio? I’m not comfortable letting Steele know.”

“I can try. Murphy might lend us one. Who are you contacting?”

“Simon and Kaya. George.”

“I won’t mention Simon. Murphy holds a grudge.”

The village bustled as they walked outside. 10K blinked as Murphy rode by on his black horse, heading down the road. “What’s going on?’ Addy wondered aloud. 

Several guards headed down the road and 10K watched them. “Something’s happening,” Doc mused. He walked around and then 10K spotted him on a chestnut mare cantering after Murphy while guards yelled at him. 10K darted to where another horse stood, untied it, leaped on it bareback and set it galloping after Doc while clinging desperately to the coarse mane.  Thankfully the horse slowed near Doc. 10K swallowed hard, sat up, and Doc slowed to a walk. “”Damn, kid, you like living dangerously. No saddle or bridle?”

“He has a halter and lead rope.”

Doc chuckled and pointed. Murphy sat on his horse, talking to Hawkins on a shorter, compact bay that 10K recognized as Hawkins’ favorite horse. They turned and looked at Doc and 10K. “I told you so,” Hawkins said.

Murphy glared at Doc and 10K. “What are you doing?” he demanded.

“Relax, man, we want to help.”

“I can handle this,” Murphy said. 

“There’s a truck coming,” 10K said, pointing down the road.

“I know. More guests.” Murphy stroked the neck of his horse. “I’m going to greet them. Hawkins, can you tell the others?”

“I will. You should take your guards.”

“We’ll go,” Doc said.

“You’re not a guard,” Hawkins stated. ‘Murphy, you need protection.”

“I’m fine. And I can call. Go on.”

She eyed him, gave a curt nod, and trotted towards the town. Murphy started down the long road, passing the buildings where Steele’s soldiers waited. As the truck neared, it slowed as Murphy blocked the road. His horse rose gracefully onto hind legs, pawed the air. Murphy’s tense face told 10K this wasn’t a trick. The horse landed and Murphy exhaled.

Murphy mentally screamed at his horse. While Nero was a good horse, he reared from time to time when his rider was tense and Murphy hated it. Murphy knew he wasn’t a natural horseman--Hawkins trained him for months and he was okay but every time Murphy thought he was getting really good, whatever horse he was on showed him otherwise. Hawkins explained this, that every animal had their own personalities and could have a bad day. Most animals, however, didn’t usually weigh over 1000 pounds and have the power to toss Murphy like a rag doll. Nero danced then nudged Murphy's knee and Murphy patted his neck. Nero did seem to like him.  Nero  then sidled underneath Murphy, waiting for a gesture. “What the hell?” Murphy whispered as the truck door opened. He tapped Nero with a heel and again the horse rose on his hind legs. Nero leaped, curvetted, and landed gracefully with neck arched and ears pricked forward. Murphy held back a grin. This move always made people stare and now was no exception. Nero pranced forward. “Sun Mei. George. Your soldiers weren’t enough?”

“You’re red.” Sun Mei said in shock. “And you have horses.” The black horse stared at her. “I didn’t know you could ride.”

“There’s a lot you don’t know.”  

“We’re here for your help,” George said. Murphy’s lips pressed together.

“Normally before a President visits another country, they notify in advance.”

“Murphy,” Doc sighed as he rode over to them. 10K followed.

“My rules. Drive to the guard house. I’ll meet with you later.”

“But,” Sun Mei started.

Murphy made a chopping gesture then spun his horse and trotted back up the road. Doc  waved at Sun Mei and George and followed Murphy with 10K close behind. Murphy rode to the gates, dismounted and handed Nero’s reins to Hawkins. She took them with a grin. “Showy,” she said.

“Can you get him to stop rearing? It’s nerve wracking.” Murphy turned his head to glare at Doc and 10K. “And you two get off my horses.”

“We were backing you up,” Doc cheerily explained. He dismounted and Hawkins took his mare’s reins.

“10K, just loop his rope around his neck. He’ll follow us.”

“Thanks.”

“What’s going on?” Warren and Addy stalked over, Steele a few feet behind. Murphy straightened his shoulders.

“More guests,” he coolly said. “I’m meeting with them.”

“George and Sun Mei,” Doc said. The old man faltered as Murphy stared at him. “It’s not like they won’t find out.”

“Why are they here?” Addy wondered.

“Nothing good.” Warren inhaled. “I’ll go see them.”

“I don’t think so.” Murphy’s voice, low and flat, made everyone look at him. “These guests are here for me,” Murphy continued, eyes fixed on Warren. “You are not part of this. After I meet with them, then you can.”

Warren bristled, stepped forward. “I know you like feeling like cock of this shithole,” she snarled. “But you aren’t my master.”

“Get out.”

Warren tensed her muscles, rage pouring through her.  She sensed Addy doing the same as well as Steele and then she spotted Murphy’s guards. Over a dozen surrounded them and Warren blinked. All wore body armor. All held rifles. “What the hell?” Steele snapped. “You find some old armor and think you’re Rambo?”

“It’s old but we use what we have. I’ll meet with George and Sun Mei alone. Then you can talk to them to your hearts’ content.”  Murphy glanced at his guards then walked to his community hall as all the others exchanged stunned looks. 10K quickly walked after Murphy, stopping as the guards moved in front of him. 

“Murphy!”

Murphy turned around, clearly annoyed. He gestured and 10K was allowed to come over to him.”What?” Murphy demanded as they stood in the hall.

“Those are their friends. Don’t pull rank just because you can.”

“Those are the President of Pacifica and a head lab doctor. They’re here for me.”

“Please. I know you don’t trust me but listen. They should be here.”

The steeliness in Murphy’s eyes made 10K take a step backwards. “They can see them later,” Murphy rumbled. 

10K inhaled. “Please.”

Murphy studied him, eyes hard and face expressionless. 10K touched the bite scar on his wrist, felt rage, annoyance and frustration flow through him as well as fear. He inhaled. The bond he and Murphy shared flared and Murphy hissed. It had never disappeared--faded some as the miles between them lengthened but close proximity always triggered it. As well as touching the scars. 10K tried calming emotions and Murphy grunted, lips twisting down sourly.

“Why can’t you trust me?”

10K flinched. “I think that’s a loaded question,” he said. Murphy curled his lip. “Look, I do trust you. I just think you should have us all in there with you.”

“Why? Do you think I’ll change my mind on this?”

“I think you should listen to everyone. And at an open table, you can hear all the arguments.”

Murphy watched him. Then he sighed. He looked around the hall, called for Wesson. The team plus Steele, George, Aylla, and Sun Mei soon sat at a large conference table with Murphy, Hawkins, and Wesson. George looked harried, eyes haunted and face hollow. “So why have you come?” Murphy bluntly asked. “What do you want?  l know this isn’t a social call. No one visits us for that.”

10K winced. He was sure the older man was right--no one did visit unless they wanted something. Even he had come to soothe his conscience. “We thought you’d be on the way to Pacifica,” Sun Mei said.

“Why?”

“You’re needed. The virus is mutating again,” George said. “We’re unable to stop it.”

“And?”

“You are key,” Sun Mei said. “It’s spreading, even overseas.”

“Again, so?”

“Murphy, people are dying.” George leaned forward. “You saved us before. We need that again.”

“You have blood samples already and more. Anyway, how do you know I can heal it?”

“Because your blends can’t catch it,” Sun Mei said.

The silence seemed to echo, broken when Murphy stood up, chair scraping on the floor. “You tested on my people?” His voice deepened to a growl.

“They volunteered,” Sun Mei said.

“I bet they did,” Murphy snapped. “Who was it?”

“Grace, Aaron, and Sandra.”

Murphy glanced at Wesson and Hawkins. Wesson opened up a notebook and Murphy read quickly. Then he nodded, sitting down again. “Are they all right?”

“They’re fine.”

“If they volunteered, you can work with them,” Murphy said.

“Murphy, we need to change the vaccine, find out why this virus can’t work on you or your people and how to eradicate it completely. We need a new vaccine.”

“No. How hard is that?”

George inhaled. “I don’t think you understand. This is the world, Murphy.”

“No.”

She gazed at him and he stared back. “What do you want?”

“I want you and others to stop asking for this. I’ve said no every way I can. No.”   


“Dante has it.”

Murphy blinked. “I’m sorry for you. He’s your friend.”

“You know him.”

“Yeah, he’s a dick. But you like him. He’s not my problem, George. And it won’t change my mind.”

“Murphy, this is everything,” Sun Mei pleaded. “Altura, Pacifica, New London, the virus has mutated everywhere.”

“Contact Zona and Merch, see how they’ll help.”

“They were infected first!”

Murphy’s mouth slipped open and then he broke into laughter. Hawkins smiled and Wesson grinned. “That’s the best news I’ve heard in years!” Murphy choked out between guffaws. “That hell eaten by their own monsters. That’s justice! I’m almost sorry I couldn’t join the feast.”

“Ah, man, bad taste,” Doc said. “Seriously.”

“Anyway, I’m sorry Dante’s ill,” Murphy said, still snorting with laughter. “I wouldn’t get there in time anyway.”

“He’s on his way here. Along with several others.”

“WHAT?” Murphy lunged to his feet. “You’re bringing your plague wagon here?” He glared at Sun Mei and George.

“They need help,” Sun Mei said. “I was hoping…”

You were planning on me giving in and saving these people,” Murphy interrupted. “You planned on taking advantage of my warm heart and basic decency.”

Addy cough choked and Wesson scowled at her. “We did,” George admitted. “I want you to see the suffering.”

“You’re **not** bringing the diseased here, hoping to infect us,” Wesson snapped.

“I don’t need to see them,” Murphy stated. “I know what the virus looks like.”

“Not anymore,” Sun Mei said.

“I’ll go to the guardhouse when they arrive,” Murphy said. He felt relief, fear and began separating emotions again. He glanced at 10K, feeling his chest ache.  _ All I wanted was a quiet night to be with him, to talk. To find our way back to being us maybe.  _ 10K’s look of sadness and concern drove a spike in Murphy’s brain. “Wesson, start quarantine procedures.”   
  



End file.
